A Farewell For Adventure
by Nilathiel
Summary: Midgard has turned to war. Nineveh and her friends are forced to take action but drives others away. Is her decision the right thing to do? (duN DUN DUUUUUN )


A FAREWELL FOR ADVENTURE  
  
by Nilathiel  
  
There was a legend told long before our era. Eons ago, our ancestors found a pure source of power, lying in the mountain of Mt. Mjolnir. In an attempt to harness that power, a white light engulfed them. When our ancestors woke, some of their companions were missing.  
  
Mt. Mjolnir raged with a strong wind as a group of unwelcome travellers stepped upon its summit. The travellers clung tight to their cloaks in a desperate attempt to keep themselves warm and safe from being blown away.  
  
Nineveh sighed, idly pulling at the string of her bow. They walked all the way from Payon to here. They would stop at times to get some sleep but apparently, she wasn't at all used to the silent solemnity their group bore. From their beloved castle near the Greenwood lake to the wild mountains of Mt. Mjolnir, Nineveh the huntress felt uneasy.  
  
Before she sank into a confusing reverie, a fellow hunter walked aside her. The strange white-winged green hair that used to strike her made her feel bad about the real cause of their journey.  
  
"Elf King..." she almost whispered his name in acknowledgement.  
  
The hunter smiled sadly.  
  
"It isn't like you to be so quiet."  
  
A small smile came across her lips, a hint of awareness gleaming in her ebony eyes. Her eyes travelled to the guildband on his arm. He belonged to a differet guild. He wasn't involved.  
  
"I guess it's just part of going away." Nineveh bit her lip, hoping to keep the tears at bay.  
  
The hunter nodded silently. Inevitable, he knew his words will be unheard.  
  
Nineveh sighed and quickened her pace, hoping to move away from the hunter. She knew nothing can be done. She would have to leave whatever may happen.  
  
By nightfall, the group of travellers stopped at an encampment of huge runed pillars of stone. By myth, this was where the pure source of power was found. This was where the people disappeared.  
  
In the group was a blacksmith, a handful of priests, hunters and a few wizards, all bearing the same insignia. But in contrast to their emblem that bore a feel of happiness, tears were evident in the weary eyes, fatigue ailing their bodies.  
  
Nineveh sighed. It was time, the wind called.  
  
"Must you go?" Elf King asked, his eyes gleaming in held back tears.  
  
He was unable to keep the question at bay. Perhaps he was meant to be as emotional as he is.  
  
"You know I must. We must. We don't belong here." she spoke her words as if she was torn with the decision whether or not to go.  
  
She had to. But she was leaving so much behind. Nevertheless, she was to follow her beloved. And to escape a miserable fate.  
  
"I can tell there is nothing I can say to convince you otherwise." Elf King sighed softly, reaching a hand to Nineveh's cheek.  
  
His action was answered by a sad smile and a bead of sorrow on his skin. A delicate tear on his callused hand. True, it was as if fate meant to be bitter this time.  
  
"Take care, dearest. My blessings are with you." he sobbed, taking Nineveh in his arms.  
  
As the two were, the others were in bitter tears with their remaining friends and loved ones. None wanted to leave. None knew what was beyond the road they were going to take. But they had to. The alliances defied their reason of existence. Friendships melted into a body of contempt. For the flames to cool, somebody had to leave.  
  
Nineveh was taken aback when Elf King raised his hand to wipe a tear from her eye. It was a gesture well-practiced by her loved one. A small smile crossed her lips.  
  
It was time.  
  
Nineveh and her guildmates backed behind the giant runes and the others away from it. She noticed that behind the runes were only women. And away from them were their men.  
  
"Tell them!" called their guildmaster in a powerful voice.  
  
She stood tall among the others, a Western Grace adorning her head. Her build was strong as is needed as a blacksmith.  
  
"We leave not because we fearyou. But because we believe it be better for all of you with our absence. We have forged friendships in our days and apparently, some of them are absent now. All because the War began!  
  
Nothing will happen if we remain.  
  
We bid you farewell!"  
  
Among those who are to leave, only Nineveh had courage to smile. It was an all new adventure. More paths to take. More people to meet. But nevertheless, her memories will not change. Memories of her friends well- treasured.  
  
A priestess stepped forward and prayed softly. At that moment, falcons flew, hammers and swords struck the ground with much power. With a silent call of Odin's name, a bright light exploded in their midst, sending the travellers into unconsciousness' hands.  
  
And when the men woke, the ladies were gone.  
  
DISCONNECTED FROM SERVER 


End file.
